lone shadow
by killer-of-bakas
Summary: greed finds a small girl in the rain and takes her back to the bar kimbley gets a bottle smashed on the side of his head by the child her name is shadow and she has a small problem with controling her anger. while holing her he sees red on the back of nec


Chapter one: discovery in an alleyway and meeting the gang. shadows a what?

disclaimer: i don't own jack sh!t from fma!!! i only own shadow!!!

He found her out in the dark rain, her hair was soaked and she was cowering in a corner of the alleyway. She was only a small child, not a day over 6 years old. When she looked up to see a tall man towering over her, she was scared, but was strangely drawn to him. She couldn't see his eyes because they where behind small sun glasses and he had spiked back black hair. She scanned over him and saw the red tattoo on his left hand. He bent down and she pressed her self further against the wall. "what's your name?" he asked in a deep voice that made her relax slightly. She paused to wonder if she should tell this man her name. "well?" he asked impatiently. "S-shadow…" she answered in a small voice, slightly trembling. He grinned to show sharp pointed teeth. "well, shadow, you are now mine." With that he picked her up and held the small child under his arm. She wanted to fight back but was to cold and tired to do so.

Greed was grinning the whole way because the child wasn't fighting or anything. He walked into the bar and got a couple of stares from his goons outside. Martel stopped cleaning the bar cups and looked up at greed. "you're back from your walk early." She looked at the small blond-haired girl under his arm. "greed…don't tell me you kidnapped a little girl!!!" she rushed, ready to smack the living daylights out of him. "no martel, I found her in an alleyway." She stopped and snatched the girl out of his arm as he held her up. The girl looked up with light green eyes. "hello, little one. What's your name?" Martel asked, trying to calm the child. "my name is shadow." She replied, trying to get out of her grasp now that she was warmer. Her stomach growled and stopped, "are you hungry?" Martel asked her, she only nodded her head. Martel carried her over to the bar and set her down to look for some food.

Loa, kimbley, and dorrchet walked down the stairs and kimbley was the first to spot shadow. He smirked and made his way across the room towards the child. "well wouldn't you make a nice little bomb." He said causing her to look at him. She looked back at the floor ignoring him completely. "ha-ha! Looks like kimbley just got dissed by a kid!" dorrchet said cracking up. Kimbley grabbed shadow by her arm and she pulled it away and grabbed the nearest thing, witch just happened to be a full unopened bottle of beer, and smashed it on the side of his head. Everyone stopped what they where doing and stared at kimbley and shadow. "why you little…" kimbley failed to finish his sentence because he fell on the floor, out cold. No one moved an inch except shadow who dropped the broken bottle.

"Wa ha-ha! The girls got spunk, I like that!" greed started laughing out loud. "nice hit, shadow. Trust me, he deserves it." Martel said handing her a plate of hot food. "you mean you're not going to throw me out?" greed stopped laughing and looked at her. "why would I throw you out? You're mine now, remember." "because that's why mommy threw me out. I got mad at daddy and threw my plate at him." Shadow replied, taking a bite out of her meat. Greed shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking to the 2 girls sitting on either side of him. When shadow was done eating she set the plate down and martel dragged loa and dorrchet over to meet her. "shadow, this is loa and dorrchet." Shadow smiled sweetly at them and they smiled back. "martel, get the girl some clothes will you." Greed said and martel nodded picking shadow up and stepping over the glass.

"you know shadow, you have a pretty good time speaking for a girl your age." Martel said rummaging though her shirts. "I've had to grow up faster than other kids. Mommy was sick all the time and daddy left me to take care of her." Shadow said as she sat on martel's bed. Martel pulled out a dark red shirt and handed it to her. "that's sad. How did your father get you mad?" shadow took off her wet ragged clothes and tossed them on the floor. "he started to insult mommy and I told him to stop. Then he started yelling at me about how worthless I was. No matter how many times I told him to stop…I finally got mad and threw my plate at him." She said as she put it on. It was a dress on her and she liked it. After a while, she got tired and ran down the stairs. This may have been her first night here, but she liked greed a lot. She ran across the room jumping on the unconscious body of kimbley and over to greed. She didn't say anything and jumped onto greed's lap. "what do you think your doing?" he asked looking down at her. "I'm tired." She stated and snuggled up to his chest. He didn't move to get her off but started to stroke her soft hair. She snuggled closer and started to doze off. Greed stayed there and let her sleep on his chest/lap.

when shadow woke up she found herself still sleeping on greed exept she was in a bed with him. she slowly got out of his grip and quietly walked down the stairs. kimbley was sitting with an ice pack on his head when he spotted her. "there you are you little shit. it's time for payback." he clapped his hands and ran towards her. she mearly stepped aside and he tripped smashing his face on one of the steps. greed and the others ran out of their rooms to see what the noise was. "did shadow smash your face on that step or did she trip you?" greed asked picking her up. "he smashed his face after he tripped." shadow replied, looking at a twiching kimbley. kimbley shot up and went for shadows face. a sickening snap was herd and kimbley fell to the ground cluching his broken hand. "you forget, i was the one who smashed you in the side of the head with a mear bottle and nocked you out cold." she said coldly. greed caught a glimps of somthing red on the back of her neck. he moved her hair aside to show the same tattoo on his hand. "shadow, did you know about this tattoo on the back of your neck?" greed asked. "what tattoo?" she looked back at him. "do you have any strange powers other than your streanght?" he asked harshly. she jumped out of his hands and a red light covered her. when it cleared an older form of shadow stood infront of them. she looked almost perfect to greed. a white light showed and shadow was herself again. "shadow," greed smiled widly again. "you're a homunculus like me."

to be continued...


End file.
